To and From
by ohsillystella
Summary: After the seventh letter he's sent and almost two years without seeing him, Belly decides that she is ready to go back home from Spain and find Conrad Fisher, her first love.
1. Letter 1: Conrad

Dear Belly,

Spain sounds a lot of fun.

Okay, never mind - I have no idea about how you're doing in Spain, which is why you've got to write back.

I think a lot about you every now and then.

Here are some stamps so you don't have to go all the way to the post office anymore.

Write back,

Conrad


	2. Letter 2: Conrad

Hi Belly.

You didn't write back. Well, that's okay. I've got books and papers to keep me preoccupied anyway.

Nah, I'm kidding. I have a huge test tomorrow. It's 10 PM and I haven't studied. I'd rather be writing to you, EVEN if there is only a fifty percent chance you'd write back. Maybe a twenty percent chance. Maybe ten.

Anyway, amidst all the tests and work I've been assigned to do - I remember that day you prepared a whole study program. Got us some cheeseburgers, worked with notecards and all - that really helped. And I can never thank you enough for your enthusiasm. I remember that day so, very well.

I do my best to play that memory again and again. Sometimes I think it'd help with my studying. I believe it does, Belly.

I really do.

You really know how to make me smile. Bring me into a good mood, for that matter. Many of my friends think its impossible, but it isn't, Belly. Not for you, at least.

But you know what would REALLY bring me in a good mood _right now?_ A letter back!

Use those stamps I sent with the last letter.

There's one stamp of a beach.

Hope it reminds you of something.

Love,

Conrad


	3. Letter 3: Belly

Dear Conrad,

I still do remember that day, and I'm glad that you do, too.

Spain is beautiful. But I miss Cousins more than ever.

I intend to go back this summer. Back to Cousins.

Tell me about how you're doing.

And by the way, I love the stamps.

I'm saving the one of the beach, though.

From,

Belly


	4. Letter 4: Conrad

Dear Belly,

You'll be going back to Cousins this summer? I'll be there the whole season, then.

But here's a story I want to tell.

There was a girl in the past few weeks who has caught me checking in my mailbox for almost the longest time. She's a year younger, and her name is Sandra. She has thin black hair and a pointy nose. We've had eye contact once or twice, and believe me; I wish it were you sitting in the benches instead.

Anyway, one day I think she got fed up with all the times I've been slipping in letters and checking if you'd written back - so she finally asked me why I was so into the mailboxes. I told her I was writing to you. She introduced herself and asked if I wanted to do have coffee after dinner. I said yes.

When I finally got to talk to her, she made me laugh a couple of times. She's really funny.

But not as funny as you, Bells.

And then she awkwardly asked me if I liked anybody.

I said yes. Her smile dimmed a little, but I knew she was holding it, to keep it from getting too obvious.

That was the most awkward moment of my life.

Then she asked what your name was.

Do write back,

Conrad


	5. Letter 5: Conrad

Dear Belly,

I was a little upset to find an empty mailbox before I decided to write you again. I talked to Laurel recently, and she told me about how stressed you are with school. I'm sorry that I keep writing to you.

Does email sound a lot better? Maybe I should call you all the way from here? I don't know, writing always made things seem so genuine.

I bought a calendar the other day and marked out how many days left until summer.

When I wake up in the morning, I do a mental crossing out of days.

I'd give anything to see that calendar fully crossed out.

Can't wait.

Love,

Conrad


	6. Letter 6: Conrad

Dear Belly,

I've been thinking a lot about how I could get you to write back for every letter I've sent. How does it work, Belly? Do I need to have a scooter, a spanish accent and a name that starts with a letter B? (You can thank Laurel)

Here's some news for you, I think football has found its way back to me. Not that I'm looking forward to playing again, but I always find myself loitering around the football field area. I also catch myself sneaking into one of my friend's dorms just to watch the seasonal games. Speaking of sports, are you thinking of joining the swim team? Maybe you could teach them your Belly Flop trick. Haha, just kidding. That's only for us to know and do.

You can swim, you know. Almost every night during the past few summers I've been seeing you at it - late at night, doing laps. And don't tell me to quit pushing it, because sometimes watching you swim made me want to get down there and swim with you, too. I was just to much of a wuss to do it.

Anyway, you know, something really funny happened today. In physics, our teacher explained about time and space. And infinity. And I was called on twice for not paying attention. Go figure.

Remember that time when I asked you to give your necklace back? Although I'm more than elated that it's back with you, God, I regret it. Just let me point this out and make it clear. Again. One, it was always for you - I bought it for you, and you alone. Asking for it back was the dumbest thing I could've done. Two, it was so painful to keep it in my pocket, along with the fact that I realized I had hurt you. And three, I never pictured it on anyone else.

And if you're wondering, I winced inside asking for it back.

Love,

Conrad


	7. Letter 7: Conrad

Dear Belly,

I think that if I picture you writing to me, I am picturing a myth - a story that I've probably come across on Wikipedia or something. Nevertheless, I don't know if I can stop writing. And, I believe, you know that.

Remember when I taught you how to dance? I'll tell you one thing. You were so cute, fumbling and all that - stepping on my toe every now and then. I counted. Seventeen times, Belly.

Sure, for dance class back in Boston during Middle School, we had to pair up with the girls. But none of them, Belly, _none of them _would ever make a better dance partner than you. And I'd never want to picture myself dancing with anyone else.

Maybe that's how I feel right now. Mirroring that with life, I mean.

It's nobody else, Bells. Just you.

From,

Conrad


	8. Part 8: Belly

I arrived home earlier than usual. The sun was still up. But I was so, so tired.

School had been hitting me hard on the back, and my part time job on being a cashier lady in a toy shop was seriously the worst decision I had ever made in my entire life.

On a tiring day like this, all I ever thought about doing was using my brother's, Steven, car and seeing myself pulling up on the front porch of the Fisher's house on Cousins Beach. The continuous sound of the waves meeting the shoreline would be my music, and I'd never _ever _get tired of listening to it.

I grew up in that house, on that beach. I memorized where all paths lead to. I knew the easiest place to find a dollar on the floor. The best pizza was just a few minutes away. God, it was so much better than having to conjugate verbs and the like to be understood. I was getting tired of paella and hot mushrooms.

Moving to Spain was taking it all to a whole new level. At first, I was excited. Especially about my new school. And then, I realized that moving had its own downfalls as well. But doesn't everything?

I entered my apartment only to find Luisa, my next-door neighbor _and_ schoolmate, on my couch. She was reading a book entitled "Understanding Men", and she was eating a bagel.

_There goes my dinner._

Typical, _typical _Luisa. _Always_ entering my room without telling me. _Always_ rummaging my fridge without my permission. _Always _acting as if it didn't matter. But I had gotten used to it. She was almost my best friend. _Almost._

I got used to her relentless spilling of soda on my bed, her continuous repetition of the story of her ex-boyfriend who threatened to destroy her reputation if she didn't love him back, and her bright auburn hair that gleamed under the sunlight - screaming hello to everybody, dancing along to ever move that she'd make.

As much as I had gotten used to her, it was inevitable for her to get used to me.

She was Spanish and very pretty. Although she was the closest friend I had made when I had moved here, she made me miss Taylor and Anika, my best friends back home, even more. She was one of those girls who never ran out of stories and who constantly listened. Luisa practically ran on stories. She always knew the right thing to say. And she always knew how to make me laugh.

"You have another letter from Conner." she said, still immersed in her book. She held out an envelope that had already been opened.

"Thanks for being the first one to read it." I sarcastically said.

Luisa nodded behind her book.

I decided to take a shower before reading Conrad's letter.

When I left for Spain, I realized that there was still plenty for me to learn about independence and responsibility. I realized that I needed space and some time to process everything that had happened.

Almost two years ago, I was so clueless and eager to grow up that I almost had a wedding.

Almost two years ago, the boy who I have loved for the longest time had confessed his feelings for me, and I didn't handle it all well.

Since almost two years ago, the boy who I have loved for the longest time had been sending me letters. And I was too afraid to write back.

However, at that time, I realized that I had changed.

More prepared, less irresponsible. I was desiring to go Cousins, to my family, to Conrad.

All these things occupied my head.

I felt very different. But good different.


	9. Part 9: Belly

BELLY'S POV

"No lying, Isabel? You _really_ almost got married?"

Luisa's words hung in the air.

This had been the, what, the seventh letter from Conrad?

And I couldn't help it anymore. I had to talk to someone. Somebody had to know.

"Yeah." I said, almost sulking.

I had just told her the whole story. Three hours before then, she caught me close to tears in my room.

She asked me if it was about Conrad, and I nodded weakly. She dragged me to my couch and demanded for the story.

Everything. I told her everything.

Luisa's jaw dropped throughout the whole story. Honestly? I couldn't blame her.

"You know what, Isabel? You should really write back to him." She told me.

I shook my head. My eyes were a little puffy, and my hair was messy.

"It can wait." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Wait until..?" She asked, helping me fix my hair.

"I don't know, graduation?"

Luisa stopped and sat back.

"What the heck. Can't you see that he's all on his knees for you? I'd give almost anything to find a guy like this. This Conner, Isabel, he's something. And I think," she paused and bit her lip. She was like that when she was really thinking hard. I respected her opinion, just as much as I respected Anika's.

"-I think that he could be a keeper."

I looked up at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Isabel - Conner -"

"Conrad." I corrected.

"Right. Conrad. He has obviously loved you since forever," she leaned into me, and looked at me straight in the eyes. "And apparently, so have you."

I sighed. She was right. About me, at least. Conrad had always been in my heart. Ever since the beginning.

"What should I do, then?" I asked her.

Clumsy. Clumsy. Asking the girl who had more than four boyfriends. Clumsy Belly.

"Honestly, Isabel? I don't know." Luisa looked a little worried. "But you know what? Summer's coming. And then after that, one more year here, and we're done with all this crap."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Maybe you can settle things when you visit." She suggested, but for the first time in my life had I seen Luisa unsure of herself.

"Okay. Thanks." I said. I felt as if it wasn't enough for someone who had just heard a three hour story about an indecisive teenager who made an awfully lot of mistakes. But I didn't know what else to say. Deep down, I hoped that Luisa had understood that.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Isabel. I'll get you another bagel."

She gave me a hug and darted for the door. I watched her quietly.

As she was on her way out, she looked back at me.

"This summer, Isabel," she licked her lips, but kept her eyes locked on me.

"I want you to go to Cousins Beach."

I cracked a smile. Hearing those words always made me happy.

"I think it will help you. With all of this."

She gestured her hands at me, and I managed to give out another giggle.

I smiled again. I knew I would be going back there anyway.

Without her having to tell me anything, I would go back.

In fact, I had even written to him about it. Once. And he had been so eager about my arrival.

"You'll go with him, right?" She tilted her head.

I thought hard and eventually shrugged.

Luisa smiled back and closed the door.

But I had known my answer.

Almost two years had been enough for me to think and change a little.

This summer was my chance. This time, I wasn't going to be a wuss.


	10. Part 10: Belly

Before I knew it, I was already packing up. Luisa was helping me.

"Isabel, when you come back, you and I are going shopping." She said, holding out my Cousins Beach shirt. Every so often I wore it to sleep.

But right now, shopping was out of my mind. So was hanging out with Luisa. The term was _finally _over. Summer had _finally_ arrived.

Conrad only wrote one more letter ever since the seventh. It wasn't as sweet as the others; yet he did tell me that he was excited. He also told me that he had been very busy, being a senior in college. I worried a little bit.

What did busy mean, exactly? Was he busy with _another _girl?

Two months ago, I made it a goal that I would go back to Cousins and find Conrad. Right then, I was a little unsure.

I boarded the plane with high hopes, but doubts as well. The whole car ride to the airport was enough time for me to logically think about Conrad - the kind of guy that he was - and if _he _would ever go out with another girl while he had been sending me these letters.

When we landed, I found Steven waiting for me. I gave him a wide smile and jumped into him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Belly." He said, pulling out first. "My, my. A lot can happen in a year." He teased.

"It's only been a number of months." I pushed on.

Steven laughed and put his arm around me.

"I like your hair, Bells." He whispered.

This was _so _unlike my brother. Whenever he would compliment me (which was almost never), I would spank him.

This time was different. I was different.

That was what Spain was all about.

I leaned into him and sighed.

"I'm glad you like it."

We picked up my luggage, and we drove home.


	11. Part 11: Belly

"Belly, you're just in time for dinner!" Mom called.

I had just finished settling in and taking a shower.

My room was still the same, except my bedsheets had been replaced. My books were still on my shelf, just as I had left them. Some old clothes were packed in some boxes in my cabinet. My fluffy morning slippers were right beside my door, like how it was all the time.

It was good to be back here.

"Coming." I shouted back, just like always.

Steven was out. It was just my mom and I in the dinner table.

"So," she said, breaking the silence, "How's Con?" She asked, creeping a smile while she was chewing her steak.

"Knock it off, ma." I pleaded. "I just want to see him again. That's all. It's been a long time, and I don't know what to expect."

I really didn't know what to expect. It was like I neglected him and his letters, I wondered how he dealt with it greatly.

My mom looked down and smiled to herself.

"He came here often." She explained, "He's a good kid, Belly. The kind of kid that you'd need"

I dropped my fork.

"Ma -?"

"What?" She interrupted, "I'm just trying to be helpful!"

I laughed. I was happy to be back here.

I was going to get together with Taylor and Anika.

I was going to spend more time with my mom.

Luisa made it sound so, so easy, but I was going to see Conrad again.


	12. Part 12: The Party

"Belly, let me be the one to tell you that your hair is the most adorable thing in the world."

That was the first thing that I was told when I entered the room of my best friend Taylor. We lived together in Spain for a little bit – definitely the definition of peas in a pod.

I had my hair cut after she left. I didn't want her to go all-haywire with my decision on cutting my hair.

"Thanks, Taylor."

"And your outfit is stupendous!" She quickly said, scrutinizing the blouse I bought back in Spain.

"Looks like Spain made you a whole new Belly." She nodded with a wide smile.

"I hope I'm still the same." I mumbled as I entered her room.

She tilted her head. Dang, she heard me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, same me."

I hope I didn't look doubtful or unsure of what I was saying. Because:

1) I probably looked stupid saying and

2) I wasn't unsure of it.

"Like, not changing who I am for anything. You know that cheesy stuff."

"Oh," Taylor sighed a little, I think she wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Well – you do seem more punctual. Is that the right word?"

"Punctual? I take that as an insult!"

"I knew you would. Anyway, let's get out of here!"

x x x

If you want to enter a party that you aren't invited to, be Taylor's best friend. She'll be the bitchiest bitch to make her best friend enter – or thereof also: me.

The party was at some rich kid's house. There was a huge pool, but all that I saw were heads. There were so many people, I almost felt a little claustrophobic. I decided to chill by a sofa that overlooked the pool while Taylor was busy trying to get a guy to impress her. On a table across me, a few people were playing spin the bottle. I caught up with them before they started the game.

"Hey guys." I said, trying my best to look enthusiastic.

"Hey," a boy said, "you wanna play?" He was holding up the empty coke bottle.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Isabel, by the way."

"Dylan. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." I mumbled. I took a seat beside him and watched him spin the bottle.

It landed on a girl who looked a little Goth because of her bob cut hair. It was charcoal black , and it covered most of her face.

"Sandy!" Dylan almost yelled, "Truth or dare?"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Quit calling me that. But whatever," she heaved a heavy sigh. "Truth."

"Okay. Classic question. Who do you like _and _would you sleep with him?"

"That's two questions, you dumbass."

"Would you sleep with your crush – your crush that will be identified to us?" Dylan smiled. Score.

Sandy swore under her breath.

"There is this one guy that I really like, but I don't think he doesn't like me back."

"Aw." Dylan said sarcastically with a puppy face.

"Shut up, Dyl." Sandy managed to say. "I'm hoping that one day I'd get him to ask me out or something. He's smart and hot, so yes, I would sleep with him."

Dylan squinted his eyes.

"Miss McLean," he asked, "I think you're missing out on the most vital part of your answer."

"Yup," some other guy agreed, "What's his name?"

She looked around and asked everybody to move in closer.

"What's the big deal?" The girl beside Sandy asked, looking annoyed.

"Shut up, he might be here."

She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"His name is Conrad Fisher."


	13. Part 13: Mixed

_Wait. _I told myself.

_Conrad was invited? Conrad's here?_

_ What the heck, Conrad Fisher – CONRAD FISHER? _

My Conrad. The Conrad I know. Conrad freaking Fisher.

"Oh my God. Conrad Fisher?" the girl beside Sandy exclaimed.

Sandy spanked her and_ that_ kept her quiet.

"Yeah, him. I dunno, we're kinda close. We talk often, he and I. But I think he likes someone else. Sucks."

Some girls in the circle giggled and started bragging about their boyfriends and the like. I wanted to deliberately step out of the circle and leave the place.

"Okay F-Y-I, this is spin the bottle, not some freaking girl gossip circle." Dylan complained.

"Can we get on with it?" I managed to say. My throat wobbled a little.

"You okay Isabel?" Dylan asked me.

"Yeah," I lied, "Just – kinda claustrophobic with so many people."

He stared at me. Hard.

"You know what, guys?" Dylan said, now standing up, "I'm ditching. You girls can talk about this Conway Fisherman of yours."

I laughed a little. He reminded me a little of Luisa back in Spain. Conner, Conway, Conley; the names varied. I also remembered a time a few summers back in Cousins beach when Conrad and I were…

"…And I think Isabel could use a drink." He said.

"What?" I asked Dylan, confused.

I was in the middle of the perfect daydream.

Dylan was lucky he was cute.

"Claustro?" He reassured, "Gonna get a drink...?"

"Oh." I said, remembering what I lied about.

Half-lie.

White lie?

Whatever, it was still a lie.

"Yeah, see ya guys later."

In the end, the group dispersed, leaving the table empty.

I walked with Dylan to the bar and treated myself with some root beer.

"So, you know anyone here?" He finally said.

"No, actually not. I came with my friend."

"Friend…?"

"Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Taylor. Uh…"

I looked around the place and finally caught her blonde hair.

"That blonde over there…dancing with Sandy."

"Oh right, _Taylor._" He pointed with the cup in his hand. Then he managed to give out what looked like a chuckle.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy." He said, in a singsong voice. "She's an old friend. And she's hilarious." he put out.

"I love to annoy that girl." Dylan explained. He looked at me again, and his eyes were sparkling. And then I realized they were blue. Deep blue, like ocean blue.

"Annoy her?" I repeated, taking a long chug of root beer – trying to simmer down my excitement from remembering Cousins beach.

"Yeah. She hates it when I call her Sandy."

"Her name isn't Sandy?" I looked at him with one eyebrow up.

"Yup. Her real name's Sandra."

_Black hair. Pointy nose. Not as funny as you, Belly._

Sandra. Her name was Sandra.


	14. Part 14: Cousins Again

**What happened 2 u last night? Dylan told me u left early.**

From Taylor.

**Reply to me pls! Looks like something is going on here.**

From Taylor.

**Hey, It's Dylan. How did you find the party?**

From Dylan, obviously.

I had my text planned out in my head. The party was just plain boring. And infuriating. And stressful. And difficult to enjoy. I was just about to text him back when my phone buzzed again.

**And BTW if u didn't know, we were Dyl's house last nyt.**

Another text from Taylor.

Taylor had just saved me from becoming bitch of the week.

Before I left, though, Dylan asked for my number. He was a cool kid, a person I'd love to hang out with – probably be really close to, too.

A few minutes after I read Taylor's last text to me, I decided to take the day off – a day off from shopping, manicures, spa baths and driving around town to look for boys. It sounded like a good plan.

And for plus points, I knew exactly where I was going.

Away from Taylor and her nuisance that I love.

Away from Conrad Fisher and Sandra and whatever might've been going on between them.

Away from it all.

I was going to Cousins.

**X X X**

I was on the front porch of the old house.

They never sold it. We just never came back.

I hadn't been in that house since that very summer a few years ago.

I put my hand on the knob.

It was rusty, and it gave me doubts about entering the house.

But when I'd enter, Susannah would be preparing lunch, and I'd hug her. She'd ask me about school and babble on how I've grown. And then I'd go upstairs, into the hallway, and see my room; bed made with floral bed sheets, curtains drawn, books idle, and Junior Mint sitting on the top shelf. From my room, I'd hear Stephen calling my name.

"Belly! Come down!" He'd say.

I'd run down with my bathing suit on.

And then from behind me, Jere and Conrad would carry me to the pool.

"And now, ladies and gents," Jere would say in his commentator voice, "I present to you – the annual _belly flop!"_

And I'd splash into the pool, go down, down, down, and find myself up again.

And then I'd feel the start of an amazing summer.

I opened the door and my eyes stung a little.

The house was dusty and moldy. And dark. Cobwebs hung on the corners of the ceiling. The floor was mucky and cold.

"I should've thought twice about coming here." I said to myself.

I explored the house a little. Even upstairs, in the rooms.

It took me a few minutes to make my decision on entering the Fisher boys' rooms, but I entered anyway.

Jere's room was just how I have always remembered it. Just emptier. It was a sad feeling, seeing everything gone. I hurt a little inside.

Conrad's room was empty, too, but he left a few of his books on the shelves. One of which was his encyclopedia. He used to bring it around everywhere, bragging how he'd memorized many facts from it. I pulled it out and gave it a good look. It was like those adventure-mystery movies – that _super_ cliché moment when they blow on top of the book cover. I was so close to getting it right, but then I sneezed.

I skimmed through the pages. Some pages were highlighted and torn. I wondered why Conrad had kept it throughout all the years. I was just about to put the book back on the shelf when a piece of paper fell down from some pages that I probably missed.

I looked at what was written on it, and instantly recognized Conrad's handwriting when he was around 12.

"July 2.

Belly Flop again. This time she flipped funnier than before. Stephen and I won't stop laughing.

July 21.

Polar bears actually have dark colored skin and transparent fur. Or is that translucent?

August 4.

I don't want to leave Cousins and have to wait until next year to see the Conklins again. Stephen, particularly."

I smirked a little.

Sooner, I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

I guess that's how it feels, when something that you care about so much can sting you the most; the innocence, the bliss, heck, even the writing about Polar Bears and all that - it's like an endless emotion of grief for loss of it, but at the same time its wishful thinking; like hoping that maybe one day it would come back. And what hurts the most is when you realize that it just never will.


	15. Part 15: Steven

"Good morning, sleepy head." I heard Steven say.

"Steven!" I almost screamed when I saw his face.

He looked much older; almost close enough to pass for a father.

I loved my brother.

"Morning, squirt." He told me.

I laughed.

"Morning. Why did you wake me up?"

Steven's eyes widened and he batted his eyelashes.

"We are going somewhere. You and Me."

"Really?"

"And ma. Yeah, count mom in. She's coming. Yes. Yes, she is." Steven got lost in thought

"Where are we going?"

"Of course she's coming – what was I thinking about –?"

"Steven!"

"WHAT IS IT, you nuthead?"

_Yeah, I __**totally**__ love my brother._

"Where are we GOING?" I questioned.

"Conrad's graduation." He mumbled.

I pretended to not be excited.

And then I made my mindset – why on Earth would I **_be_** excited? Conrad had Sandra-Sandy to talk to, right? He had her to hang out with and spend more time with. That's right, ladies and gents, no more time to write Belly any more letters to make her feel sorry about leaving for Spain - because that boy had time for _that_ other girl.

But who was I kidding? Sandra wasn't even sure if Conrad had liked her back. But we could never know! I, for one, could never know. What if Sandra knew that I was the Belly Conklin that Conrad talked to her about and she was just being a bitch by talking about him?

What ifs rang in my head, and I all of a sudden concluded that I had mixed feelings about seeing Conrad.

But I didn't want Steven to know that. I almost forgot he was right there, watching me.

"Oh. That's great. Time flies by so fast, huh?" I finally got to say. But he just looked at me in the eyes for the longest time.

He nudged me on the shoulder and said,

"Of course it's great. Everything is great. Everything is great if it involves Cooonraaaaaaad!"

I gave him a hard look, but I felt a smile creeping in.

I was acting up!

"I knew it, Bells. You still got the Conrad-feels."

"Conrad-feels, really? Really, Steven? That is literally the dumbest thing. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very serious."

"Shut up, you dog."

"Score."


	16. Part 16: Here it goes

The graduation song rang in my ears. The last time I had heard the song was my high school graduation, or in other words, a very long time ago.

The graduation ceremony was held outside on the football field of Conrad's campus (which was extremely beautiful and huge). They set up a huge stage and used stadium lights to light up the event, even if it was only early in the afternoon. About a thousand chairs were set out facing the stage, and there was an alphabetical seating arrangement based on the graduate that you came to watch. Thankfully, the boys' last names start with an F, so that was roughly in the middle of the sea of chairs and people.

The ceremony started and everyone was seated. The headmaster of the university gave a long speech that I almost fell asleep to. It was quite encouraging, but it was also the perfect lullaby. A few rows ahead of us, I saw Mr. Fisher. I couldn't find Jeremiah. I wasn't even sure if he had come.

The headmaster started calling out names, starting with those with the last names that started with A. It took them about forty minutes until they started on F. My stomach got a little queasy. I thought to myself.

"Here it goes"


	17. Part 17: Conrad Fisher

_Faulkner. Fayne. Falcon. Farrel. Fethcher. _

My hands were sweaty and I was biting my lip.

I was finally going to see him.

Finally.

"Conrad Fisher."

Stephen didn't even wait until the headmaster started listing all of his accomplishments on his diploma and everything. Neither did he wait for Conrad to come out from behind the curtains. He stood up and started clapping. I joined him.

I bit my lip even harder. Seconds seemed like hours.

And then he walked out.

My Conrad.

The relief was gratifying.

He was taller, and he looked older. His hair was a little different, less shaggy – more groomed. But his eyes and his genuine smile remained the same. I then remembered the summers we had spent together, our inside jokes and our perfect and untouched moments.

He shook hands with the headmaster and looked at the audience. From my seat, I could see Mr. Fisher standing up as well. I tried to imagine what he was thinking.

"That's my boy up there." He would say. And I thought that I would be right there, beside him, saying the same thing.


	18. Part 18: The Daring Move

This ceremony was such a hassle for the students, I swear. How it worked was all the students with the same starting letter for their last name would take a seat on the stage after they received their diplomas, shook hands with the headmaster, and gave off a little "thank you for the great year" message. Conrad's was sweet and simple. His voice shook me entirely. It was still, somehow, the same.

"I'd like to thank all of those who have helped me get into this position. Thank you."

After all of that, the student would sit down and wait until and the other kids with the same staring letter for their last names were finished, and as they moved on to the next letter of the alphabet, all those students would take a bow and move out of the stage.

Conrad was on his chair. Looking at the crowd, as if he were looking for someone.

* * *

**CONRAD**

I was looking for her. I thought to myself that she had to be there. She just had to.

* * *

**BELLY**

He looked a little hopeful. I prayed he was thinking about me, but I doubted it greatly. Then he gave a wave to some person nearer to the stage. I crumpled inside.

"Stephen, I need some air."

"Nuthead, we're like – right outside. What is up with you?"

"I – I need – I can't, it's –"

"Con-rad feels, Con-rad feels!" He started to sing.

* * *

**CONRAD**

Mrs. Anderson, my friend's mom, was up front. I gave her a wave. I thought about it for a few seconds, and then realized that the seating was in alphabetical order. From Mrs. Anderson's position, I tried to make way for F. She had to be sitting there.

* * *

**BELLY**

I kept my eyes on Conrad.

It sucked, because Stephen was right. Even if something had happened between Sandra and Conrad, it all didn't seem to matter. It had been two years since I had seen him – almost the longest that I had been away from him.

I looked at Conrad again.

"Stephen," I whispered, under my breath, "Is Conrad looking at me?"

"You only wish, Bells. Conrad is looking at the girl behind you."

I fell for it. I started to look behind me. There was, indeed, a girl. But I doubt she even knew which of the kids Conrad was.

"Very funny, Stephen."

"You fall for it every time, nuthead."

I was about to laugh at him when I noticed Conrad stood from his chair and whispered something into an administrator's ear.

* * *

**CONRAD**

"What did you say? You'd like to be excused?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir."

"This is a _graduation ceremony,_ son. I will not allow you to do so."

"The roll's about to finish anyway, sir."

The plump man heaved a heavy sigh and looked at his shoes.

"How about," he sounded calmer (which I was _so_ thankful for) "you wait until the 'F' roll finishes – huh?"

My head throbbed.

This was it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."

"Don't you go defying what I've told you." He pointed at me, provoked.

"It's something very important, sir."

"Mister Fisher, I advise you to take your seat."

He looked like his decision was final.

I looked at the crowd and bit my lip.

"It's life or death."

And I think I was bloodshot serious.

The man didn't know how to react to what I said. I didn't expect him to. His idle face seemed like a yes to me.


	19. Part 19: Such an assumer

"Sh!t," I heard Stephen say, "Belly, heads up."

I looked up again. Conrad wasn't in his seat. He was going down the stage.

"What the heck is Beck's boy doing?" I heard my mom say. The first person I looked for was Mr. Fisher. He wasn't in his seat either. I looked around and realized that Stephen and my mom weren't the only ones who noticed.

Parents were astounded as well. Some kids were pointing and some teachers were confounded. The headmaster had a furious expression, but he didn't stop calling out names, shaking hands or giving floor to the students for their speeches.

Conrad never made such a scene. Never.

"I have no idea." I replied, nervously.

My mind echoed what my mom said.

_What the actual heck was Conrad doing? _

He was walking towards the audience.

And he was still looking at me.

* * *

**CONRAD**

_'Conrad Fisher',_ I thought to myself, 'You are simply the dumbest boy that ever lived.'

I kept my eyes locked on hers. And I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. Not again. Not today.

She was confused, I could see it her eyes.

I started to fear because, I had _no_ idea on what was coming.

Everything was just impromptu – done on the spot.

_"I missed you, Conrad." she'd probably say._

Heck, I didn't know what I was doing with myself.

I was such an assumer.

I guess it was because never, in my life, had I caused such a scene. My brother Jere was always there to do it.

But this time was different.

This time had an excuse.


	20. Part 20: Finally

"Belly?" He finally said.

He said my name.

Conrad Fisher was less than a few yards away, and he called for me.

I thanked God that Stephen shut up. Thousands of eyes were on us. It seemed as if the whole ceremony had stopped.

I stood up from my chair; my legs were a little wobbly.

"Hi, Conrad." I managed to say.

It was like those romance movies, where the guy and the girl just take a few minutes to look at each other.

Then I ran. For the oddest reason, I ran into him. He caught me.

Same, old Conrad.

I buried my head into his chest.

He let me.

In a matter of seconds, he rested his head on mine.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I never replied to your letters and –" I started to choke. It was so difficult for me to get the words right. It used to be so much easier for me.

I let go of him first. I looked at him and studied him intently. His eyes were at me. And he gave me the cheekiest smile.

"Quit smiling!" I said back.

He laughed.

And then finally, the right words came out.

"I'm sorry, Conrad. I was always so – so afraid to, you know, respond to your letters. I don't know, this fear developed in me – that I had much to prove to everyone back here," I looked back at my mom and Stephen who were whispering behind me. I smiled a little.

"And so I felt like, I didn't have the right place to write back. Like – it mattered that I had reason to write. And when I left for Spain I merely had _no _reason."

Conrad gave me a look that made me think I wasn't making any sense.

"I thought that you didn't deserve to talk or write to me. I wanted to prove myself first before being able to do it. I wanted to become stronger and more independent and –"

I looked at my shoes.

"Stop smiling." I said.

"I can't help it." He shrugged.

His smile was perfection. Everything else in the world didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm just so happy to finally see you again."

I smiled. I was happy too, Conrad. I was so, so happy.

We were silent for a while - studying each other. It had just been so long.

"Bells," he finally said, "I just interrupted a graduation ceremony."

"I'm sorry, Conrad," I interrupted - something that I had learned very well from my mom, "that was my fault."

"No, what the heck." He looked at me as if he couldn't even believe in what I had just said.

"Let's get out of here."

"But your graduation –" I stopped. Things were going too fast.

He laughed. "Graduation." He repeated. "Yeah, I got my diploma, I saw my dad leave. I'm done here. My priorities are now set."

"Priorities?" I pushed.

Conrad bit his lip and looked at me.

"Yeah, priorities."

He sighed.

"It's to find Belly Conklin all over again."


	21. Part 21: The End

Belly asks me often what revived my feelings for her - the same way it was when I had never ran out of love for her. It was true, my love for her was dying slowly and painfully, and I often asked fate to keep it alive.

And fate responded instantly.

It was a few days before my graduation. I had received a package from an unknown sender.

I looked at the returning address and it was from Belly's building in Spain. Same building. Same town. Same floor.

How did I know?

Well, I practically memorized it.

I read the letter first.

* * *

Dear Conrad,

I'm Luisa, Isabel's neighbor from Spain. Isabel and I have grown very close over the past year, and there is much that I want to share with you.

I used to tease Isabel about you and your letters – it's a girl thing. But then the letters just kept coming and I realized that something was _different_ about you, Mr. Fisher. I saw the whole situation with a good step back. You kept coming with those letters, yet she barely sent any back. And I'm betting a whole bag of money that _that_ situation changed your whole idea of her.

I hope I'm not too late. But let me tell you that she did write back. She wrote you _so_ many incomplete letters. She just never had them sent. So every time she was at school, I would sneak into her room and empty her trashcan for her and pick out all the pieces of papers with her letters to you.

There's a package for you. So go figure.

They (the papers) don't smell like Kool-Aid, bananas or Subway Sandwiches. Don't worry.

From,

Luisa

P.S I got your address from the returning addresses on the letters you'd send. Don't assume anything.

P.P.S You get to choose if you want to tell Isabel or not. She might hate me, although I'm sure the both of you would be thanking me for the rest of your lives.

P.P.P.S Kidding

* * *

I spent a few minutes almost every day of my life analyzing these letters.

And then I realized, Luisa was wrong. These letters weren't _just_ incomplete.

They were incomplete to be complete. To be a complete message or statement for Belly's love for me.

When I found the message, it was like finding love for the first time - all over again.

I love you, Belly. My Belly.

I will love you until the end of time.

* * *

**The Letters**

Dear Conrad,

I am so happy you wrote back. I really want to see you, but there is a good reason to why I am in Spain. Do

Dear Conrad,

You can always write. I may not be the best "responder" but I try my best. If you remember

Dear Conrad,

There's a fat cat staring at me, and it's hesitating me to write a good letter. I guess that

Dear Conrad,

Thank you a thousand times over for Junior Mint. Let me tell you something. It happened when you asked me to go with you to the carnival. I think that I

Dear Conrad,

How is it back there? I miss home. Especially Cousins. Thank you so much for the stamp of the beach, I really appreciate it. Do you think it will

Dear Conrad,

Thank you for Junior Mint. Sorry that this letter came so late. Spain is great. I love the weather, the people are very different, people go around in scooters – it's cute. They don't have that much food from back home (unless you want to pay more than a few hundred bucks for one of the American Cuisine restaurants), but their local meals are just as stupendous. I'm missing Cousins. The beach is the part that I love

Dear Conrad,

You're such a valiant, being able to keep coming with the letters. Thank you for being persistent, because, honestly, these letters definitely keep me thinking about you. And I don't want to stop. But here's one thing I know about you.

Dear Conrad,

Remember when we were so young and free and everything? I miss those times. Most especially summer time in Cousins with you and Jere. Everything seemed to make sense at that time, and it wasn't until

Dear Conrad,

There are many things that I want to say to you but I don't know how to say it. I'm afraid of coming back to you because I am afraid. Afraid of the situation, the circumstances and the

Dear Conrad,

Thank you for all your letters. They always brighten up my gloomy evenings. They're like surprises! I mean, it's just lovely to come home at the end

Dear Conrad,

I want to go with you to Cousins the summer I get back. There are many things that I want to talk with you about. Just you and me. I always liked it that way. That way Stephen wouldn't be there to tease me, that way Jere wouldn't me there to make me all nervous, that way I'd be with just _you_, Conrad. I could be more open and freer of

Dear Conrad,

I'm not going to be a wuss. I'm going to have this letter sent. Conrad, there are so many things in my head and I can't put all of them into paper. I wish that somehow I would be able to voice chat with you or something. Two years is too difficult for me to handle without knowing that you _are_ there, that I would hear your voice and everything. And Conrad, I'm sorry for leaving you for so long. I'm sorry that you have to keep writing these letters that I never send you. I'm so full of myself and so afraid that I'm even struggling to write this all down. Conrad, I'm sorry. But this time, it will change. This time I will send this letter and you will read it. This time, I will plan my trip back there and make way for Cousins. This time,

* * *

Hello, everybody! I'm so happy that I completed the story. It was my first, so if it was not unique, boring and written poorly, I don't think I'd have to know. I really hope I didn't ruin The Summer trilogy. BUT...

**REVIEW**

- If you liked the story

- If you didn't like the story

- If you found the secret message

- If Luisa's role completely disheartened the potential and essence of the story

- If you wanted to see Anika

- If you wanted Dylan and Belly to have a "thing"

- If you think Sandra should've been a bitch, or a stronger character

- If you didn't like the cheesiness

**NOTE:**

_The story is finished and final - I will not change any parts of the plot or characters based on your reviews!_


End file.
